


Interim

by acidquill



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, off-screen blood sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set during Mick's 'rebirth' scene in 1x13. originally written Mar 19 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interim

**Author's Note:**

> set during Mick's 'rebirth' scene in 1x13. originally written Mar 19 2010.

He holds on longer than he needs to, feels Mick’s pulse falter and slow. Watches the blood drip thick and red down his wrist.  
  
Josef sets his jaw, fangs cutting into his lip. His heart – so used to feeling inhuman – clenches in his chest at the thought of losing Mick now. For all that he talks a good game, he doesn’t relish the thought of a world without Mick St. John.  
  
He’s always had a problem letting go.  
  
Once long ago, he watched his first, true brother die. Helpless to stop the sickness that took his only family from him. Over the centuries, Josef had almost forgotten what that kind of connection was until he picked one of his kind out of the gutters, half-dead and skittish. Mick became the younger brother he _could_ save, and he will not give up on him now.  
  
Mick was so close, for all Josef’s harassment, to having what he wanted. What would make him happy. Josef wasn’t thrilled by any means. But he couldn't find it in himself to begrudge the smile that spreads over Mick’s face when he talks about tasting food again, walking in the sunlight, _Beth_.  
  
In the brief span of years they’ve known each other, Josef has seen the way Mick drags himself through the years. Content, yes. Resigned, more often than not. But never _happy_. Josef’s lived long enough to realise he doesn’t need happiness, but he knows not all of his kind are like him. He’s seen friends give themselves to the sun, starve themselves until they withered to a husk, because they missed their precious human lives after so long living in the dark. _Hiding_. Josef cannot blame them, though he wants no such end for himself.  
  
But Mick is too much like the ones who grow weary of living in a world they no longer fit into. For that reason alone, Josef wishes humanity were as easy to give as it was to take away.


End file.
